Problem: Express $0.9474$ as a fraction.
Answer: $0.9474$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{9}{10} + \dfrac{4}{100} + \dfrac{7}{1000} + \dfrac{4}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{9474}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $9474$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{9474}{10000}$